NC 006578
LOCUS NC_006578 77112 bp DNA circular BCT 31-JAN-2007 DEFINITION Bacillus thuringiensis serovar konkukian str. 97-27 plasmid pBT9727, complete sequence. ACCESSION NC_006578 VERSION NC_006578.1 GI:56899872 KEYWORDS . SOURCE Bacillus thuringiensis serovar konkukian str. 97-27 ORGANISM Bacillus thuringiensis serovar konkukian str. 97-27 Bacteria; Firmicutes; Bacillales; Bacillaceae; Bacillus; Bacillus cereus group. REFERENCE 1 (bases 1 to 77112) AUTHORS Han,C.S., Xie,G., Challacombe,J.F., Altherr,M.R., Bhotika,S.S., Brown,N., Bruce,D., Campbell,C.S., Campbell,M.L., Chen,J., Chertkov,O., Cleland,C., Dimitrijevic,M., Doggett,N.A., Fawcett,J.J., Glavina,T., Goodwin,L.A., Green,L.D., Hill,K.K., Hitchcock,P., Jackson,P.J., Keim,P., Kewalramani,A.R., Longmire,J., Lucas,S., Malfatti,S., McMurry,K., Meincke,L.J., Misra,M., Moseman,B.L., Mundt,M., Munk,A.C., Okinaka,R.T., Parson-Quintana,B., Reilly,L.P., Richardson,P., Robinson,D.L., Rubin,E., Saunders,E., Tapia,R., Tesmer,J.G., Thayer,N., Thompson,L.S., Tice,H., Ticknor,L.O., Wills,P.L., Brettin,T.S. and Gilna,P. TITLE Pathogenomic sequence analysis of Bacillus cereus and Bacillus thuringiensis isolates closely related to Bacillus anthracis JOURNAL J. Bacteriol. 188 (9), 3382-3390 (2006) PUBMED 16621833 REMARK Erratum:Bacteriol. 2006 Nov;188(21):7711. Brown, Nancy [added; Green, Lance D added] REFERENCE 2 (bases 1 to 77112) CONSRTM Joint Genome Institute Microbial Sequencing, Finishing and Annotation Team TITLE A 77 kb plasmid sequence of Bacillus thuringiensis 97-27 JOURNAL Unpublished REFERENCE 3 (bases 1 to 77112) CONSRTM NCBI Genome Project TITLE Direct Submission JOURNAL Submitted (30-DEC-2004) National Center for Biotechnology Information, NIH, Bethesda, MD 20894, USA REFERENCE 4 (bases 1 to 77112) CONSRTM Joint Genome Institute Microbial Sequencing, Finishing and Annotation Team TITLE Direct Submission JOURNAL Submitted (15-DEC-2004) Joint Genome Institute, Department of Energy, 2800 Mitchell Drive, Walnut Creek, CA 94598, USA COMMENT PROVISIONAL REFSEQ: This record has not yet been subject to final NCBI review. The reference sequence was derived from CP000047. Bacillus thuringiensis 97-27 (subsp. konkukian (serotype H34)) was originally isolated from a case of severe human tissue necrosis (Bacillus thuringiensis subsp. konkukian (serotype H34) superinfection: Case report and experimental evidence of pathogenicity in immunosupporessed mice. Hernandez, E, Ramisse, F, Ducoureau, J-P, Cruel, T, and Cavallo, J-D. J Clin Microbiol 1998 36(7):2138-2139). B. thuringiensis is indigenous to many habitats worldwide; these include soil, insects, deciduous and coniferous leaves (Prediction of insecticidal activity of Bacillus thuringiensis strains by polymerase chain reaction product profiles. Carozzi, NB, Kramer, VC, Warren, GW, Evola, S, and Koziel, MG. Appl Environ Microbiol. 1991 57(11):3057-61). B. thuringiensis is an insect pathogen that is widely used as a biopesticide in commercial agriculture. Infection of humans is unusual. The apparent pathogenic properties of B. thuringiensis 97-27 are very unusual for B. thuringiensis; unlike most B. thuringiensis isolates, this isolate is very closely related to B. anthracis based on phylogenetic analysis (Fluorescent amplified fragment length polymorphism analysis of Bacillus anthracis, Bacillus cereus, and Bacillus thuringiensis isolates. Hill, KK, Ticknor, LO, Okinaka, RT, Asay, M, Blair, H, Bliss, KA, Laker, M, Pardington, PE, Richardson, AP, Tonks, M, Beecher, DJ, Kemp, JD, Kolsto, A-B, Wong, ACL, Keim, P, and Jackson, PJ. Appl Environ Microbiol 70(2):1068-1080. Plasmid and fosmid libraries were prepared at the Joint Genome Institute in Los Alamos (JGI-LANL), NM. Shotgun sequencing was performed at the JGI Production Genomics Facility (JGI-PGF) in Walnut Creek, CA to a coverage of 15x. Gene predictions were obtained using Glimmer. Basic analysis of the gene predictions was performed by comparing coding sequences against the PFam, COGS, BLOCKS and Prodom databases. Gene definitions and functional classes were added manually by a team of annotators at JGI-LANL, using BLAST results in addition to information from the basic analysis. A total of 80 genes have been annotated on the sequence record. COMPLETENESS: full length. Категория:Плазмиды